


Passing On A Second Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Author Cried While Writing This, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Still grieving Number Five, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place 1 year after Ben’s passing. Five is still grieving.-I don’t wanna give to much away. Five never left when they were younger. No Apocalypse.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Passing On A Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, is all I have to say. - Your devoted Author

1 year ago Ben died. 1 year ago Five lost the best thing that ever happened to him. 1 year ago Five died. Not literally but figuratively. When Ben died he had taken Fives heart and soul with him leaving nothing but an empty shell of a human being behind. It’s been a whole year of Five trying to rebuild himself and bring back somewhat of the man he used to be. But it’s impossible the key part is somewhere he can’t be. His worst fear had came true. Ben lost control and Five wasn’t there to help.

-

Five is sitting on his bed reading a recipe for a concoction of his interest as Vanya walks down the hall towards his room. Vanya and Five are close. She was his best friend after Ben of course. Tho she did not have powers that didn’t make Five see her any differently. “Hey” Vanya says softly from the doorway making her brother look up from his book. Fives eyes are bloodshot and you can tell he has been crying. Vanya moves into the room and over to her brother wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Five didn’t try to push away from her instead he relaxes into her body. “I miss him to y’know, we all do. I know we didn’t all love him the way you did but we all cared and we are here for you.” Vanya spoke to him. Five hummed afraid that he might let out a sob in the middle of a sentence. They sat there a few moments more until Five spoke out. “Thank you.” His voice is shakey but he continues on. “If you don’t mind I would like to be alone for a little bit. I will see you at dinner I promise.” He tried to be as polite as possible while still getting the point across. Vanya understands and squeezes her brothers shoulder before getting up and walking out of the room shutting his door. After a moment of silence Five grabs a bag from under his bed and the recipe he was reading and jumped to the kitchen.

-

Five had placed the bag and recipe down on the counter and grabs a pot from one of the cabinets below. He was making a remedy something to take away this feeling he had inside: Emptiness. Five had obtained most of these ingredients within the past week. The key ingredient he had to obtain by threatening the seller to death. It brought great pleasure to Five and a mini stroke to the seller. He had followed every step carefully and even waited the 30 minutes the remedy needed to boil and the 10 it needed to cool. He had discarded any left over ingredients to the neighbors trash bin so no evidence could be found. He poured to remedy from the pot and into a small glass vile. He jumped back to his room messing with the bottle in his pocket before placing it down on his night stand. He placed himself down on his bed thinking.

-

He had kept his promise to Vanya and did see her an 1 hour later for another quiet dinner. He had picked and poked at his food and ate very little. Vanya had noticed and planned on taking him something she sneaked from the kitchen up to him later. Dinner had ended 10 minutes ago and Five is back on his bed bottle in his hand. He had been watching it swirl around making a tornado like spiral. He had got him self comfortable and removed the lid to the bottle before taking a sip of what was in it. He closed the bottle and placed it back on his night stand before laying back on the bed closing his eyes, slowly drifting and thinking of his favorite moment he had with Ben. 

_**It was late at night while Ben and Five sat on the bed located in Fives room. He was curled up next to Ben like he was every night after everyone had gone to bed. They were having another one of there conversations of what they would do once they left the academy. How they could spend hours doing whatever they wanted. They could spend hours like this not having to hide. They could just be with each other. Together. Five has turned his head up to look at Ben who was talking. He stared at every feature on his face. The beautiful face he could never get tired of. Ben had stopped talking and looked down at Five with a confused look. Five leaned up and kissed his lips before pulling back and whispering “I love you.” It took Ben by surprise, it had been the first time he had heard Five say that to him. He smiled stunned but never the less returned the words back to him. “I love you too.” Five had went back in for another kiss and that’s how they spent the rest of the night.** _

-

Vanya was now coming up the stairs with a roll and some soup she had made in the kitchen. She knocked on Five’s door. No answer. She slowly pushed the door open and found five laying on his bed “sleeping”. She placed the soup and roll down on the desk located near the front of his room. She walked over to him about to nudge him awake when her warm skin met his ice cold. She had noticed the half filled bottle on his night stand and that’s when she realized. He was gone. She knew it was coming. She noticed how his mood changed after Ben’s death, or how he became so distant. She knew he would never be happy without Ben. She knew her brother was gone a year ago and it was only time before his body caught up to his soul. He would be happy. She moved a blanket over him and brushed a hair off his forehead leaving a light almost feathery kiss before taking the soup and roll back to her room. 

-

She had sat alone in her room for a while playing a song Five liked on her violin. She played the song over and over again messing up at least one note each time having another excuse to hear it again. She had tears on her face she had just lost her best friend, but she knew that happened a year ago. She eventually told Grace who told Mr.Hargreeves who was not as sad as he was frustrated. Grace later announced it to the rest of the kids one by one who each broke down in there own ways.  
Five was buried near Ben. He was close to his love. Five passed on for the second time. At least this time he would finally be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Please comment and leave feed back. Thanks luvs!


End file.
